My Breaking Dawn
by Elizabeth Cullen II
Summary: She was torn apart by her best friend and lover. Isabella Swan has chosen her one and only love, Edward Cullen. But is she willing... Continuation is inside the story. Unfortunately, the space isn't enought for the full summary.


**Author's Note  
**This fan fiction is my continuation of Eclipse. I know that Breaking Dawn is already sold in stores but I would like to make my own Breaking Dawn. I hope you'll like it. Please do tell me what you think. Thanks much! Also, updates will usually be done during weekends. It actually depends on my schedule. I am a high school student and am very busy with all the assignments (and projects -_- ). So, yeah. Again, please do enjoy My Breaking Dawn.

**Summary  
**She was torn apart between her best friend and lover. Isabella Swan has chosen her one and only love, Edward Cullen. But is she willing to give up her humanity, her family, her friends and her best friend for love? Is her choice of joining the dark world of the immortals the key to happiness or is it by living a fully human life in the company of werewolves?

**Fiction Rating: **T

_**DISCLAIMER :**_ I do not own the Twilight Series (And I doubt it will happen… EVER). I am also not Stephenie Meyer, Catherine Hardwicke or any of the actors in the movie. I am I am merely a fan and nothing more.

**Prologue**

"Do you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, accept Isabella Marie Swan as your lawful wedded wife?" Jasper's voice—calm as ever—boomed through the microphone. I looked at Edward whose face was expressionless. He looked at me with blank eyes.

"I…..I…"  
"Please go on, Edward." Jasper said encouragingly.  
"I…..d-d-don't."

Gasps of shock and low murmurs echoed throughout the vast hall where we held our wedding. Alice, together with Rosalie, walked towards us. Emmett was with them. I never saw him so angry before. He walked over to Edward and punched him in the face. "Emmett! Stop that at once!" Rosalie shouted, almost shrieking. "I know he has an explanation."

"How could you do that Edward?!" Emmett shouted. He was still so angry and Rosalie was trying to hold him back. Edward kept his mouth shut, head bowed down.

I wanted to talk, to tell them to stop but I couldn't. There was a huge lump in my throat that was blocking my voice. A hand wrapped around me. "Bella, sshh… sshh. We can go talk to Edward about what just happened." Alice said in between deep breaths. I could see that she was trying her very best not to attack Edward. One of her hands reached towards my face and wiped something there. It was then that I realized I was crying. More people gathered around us. I recognized some faces—Angela, Jessica, Mike, Ben, Lauren. Even Jacob and Billy were here.

I slowly lowered myself to the floor. Crying on Alice's shoulder. I felt cold, hard arms lift me up. I didn't bother to look and see who it was. "Bella?" I heard Edward say. I looked behind the shoulders that carried me and saw Tanya standing beside Edward. _My _Edward. How could he? I thought he really love me. I thought he would never leave me. So much for loving me every single day of forever. **(A/N: Sounds familiar?)**

"I'm sorry Bella. It's just that….. I love Tanya more." He whispered the last part. I could tell from the sound of his voice that he was ashamed. Tanya was grinning. One by one, the faces of the Denali clan vampires appeared and hovered over me. Everything turned black and all I could see was their faces. Evil, laughing faces circled me.

"How does it feel losing Edward, Bella?"  
"You weren't made for him."  
"I knew from the start that _you _weren't enough for him."  
"Tanya is way better than a worthless human like _you_."

"No!!"

*~*~*~*

That was the prologue. How was it? Do you think I should continue writing it? Please do tell me what you think. Please do remember that reviews ALWAYS brighten my day. Also I really, truly, greatly appreciate comments and polite and helpful criticism. If ever you want to suggest something or couldn't understand something about this current story, feel free to message me or post a review. I don't bite (really).

Also remember this: "If you can't say something nice, don't say anything at all." If you don't find my story all that interesting, go find another one. You can tell me POLITELY what you didn't like (I appreciate those people) or maybe even give tips on how to improve the story. Those people who review and tell me things like "This is the WORST story ever!! I HATE IT!!!!!!!!" will be _ignored_. Take note: _ignored_.

~I'm sorry for all the caps. I just had to emphasize those words~

_Elizabeth Cullen II  
**November 10, 2008**_


End file.
